All In A Days Work
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Severus Snape's daily to do list. Invade his very personal thoughts as he goes around being him. Each chapter 100 words. Features SSHG.
1. Snape's To Do List

**All in a Days Work**

1. Inspire Terror

2. Command Respect

3. Praise Malfoy

4. Petrify Longbottom

5. Mark Assignments

6. Accept Sweets

7. Listen Dutifully

8. Fake Loyalty

9. Bathe Self

10. Shag Hermione

11. Attempt Sleep

12. Get Up

13. Repeat Above

* * *

**So this came at a period when I was highly lacking for creative ideas. I hope you find some amusement in it regardless.**


	2. Inspire Terror

**Part One: Inspire Terror**

I have learned to combat the effects of terror. I have learned to keep people at bay- for their safety as much as mine.

My constant exposure to terror results in my immunity to its anxieties and fears. What floats around me in a menacing vapor, clinging to my skin, invading every pore, rubs off on me.

My manners are not polite. My appearance does not incite compassion.

I exude terror with each step I take.

Though I'm loath to admit it, a part of me is thrilled by the intoxication that comes with the power of being truly terrifying.

* * *

**Excessivelyperky has come up with yet another brilliant idea. Why not write a chapter for each item on Sev's to do list? So voila- the first 100 word chapter in the series. Enjoy!**


	3. Command Respect

**Command Respect**

I suppose terror and respect go hand in hand. No one defies me while in my presence but I know only too well what they think of me. Their thoughts and whispers are carried to me on a breeze. I miss nothing.

Let them snicker, be nasty. What do I care of their scathing remarks?

I have my revenge. I watch with glee as their feet, filled with lead, lead them into my dungeons.

For every less than pleasant thought that runs through their fluff-filled brains, I will have the last laugh.

For respect and terror go hand in hand.

* * *

**Ooo… I like it! I hope you do too! And yes, I realize I switched the order of 'respect' and 'terror' in the last line. I want it that way. –grin-**

**Until next time!**


	4. Praise Malfoy

**Part Three: Praise Malfoy**

"You imbecile! Are you blind? It shouldn't be this difficult to follow clear-cut instructions!"

I sigh and rub my temples. If it weren't for the protection Dumbledore affords me, there would be no way on Earth that I would still be here teaching sniveling children the fine art of potion brewing.

I walk over to the back of the room where Malfoy and his cronies sit snickering at the stupidity of their fellow…well, of Malfoy's fellow classmates.

"Everyone gather around Malfoy's cauldron." I cringe at the cacophonous scraping of chairs as the class relocates.

"_This_ is how you do it."

……

**Well, here you have it guys. I hope this lives up to the expectations of those who were looking forward to this chapter! It was certainly fun to write this. :D**


	5. Petrify Longbottom

**Part Four: Petrify Longbottom**

As the students stood marveling Malfoy's above-average potion, I sought out my prey and snuck up behind him.

Leaning down, I whispered into his ear and smirked as he jumped in the air. He whipped around to face me, his face ashen.

"You would think, wouldn't you Longbottom, that in order to avoid my…tactics as your professor, you would complete your assignments according to instructions? But then again, you don't think, do you Longbottom? I'm starting to wonder if there's a brain inside there at all."

In a second, Longbottom had fainted onto the stone floor.

I left him there.

……

**Weeee! That was more fun than writing a paper for English. He he. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know about you, but I can certainly hear Rickman speaking those lines. I don't know what it is, but I think I'm writing Snape better than I have before. –shrugs- Just my opinion. Heh.**

**Btw, I've just had the brilliant idea of doing a story like this but in Hermione's point of view. Would you guys like that? –grin- I wonder if I should do another series for another character… We'll have to see about that though. Anyway, I wouldn't write anything until I'm done with Snape's To Do List.**

**Leave me reviews and ideas! –grin-**


	6. Mark Assignments

**Part Five: Mark Assignments**

As the class files out, I collect their essays, wondering what sordid treasures they will have conjured up this time.

I magic a teapot onto my desk, add a touch of cognac to the mix, and sit down to sift through the pile of incompetence.

I detest marking essays nearly as much as I detest teaching the pathetic individuals who write them.

The hours pass incessantly by, my patience wears thin, and my temples ache with strain. I glance up at the clock and find that it is nearly the dinner hour.

At least I saved the best for last.

…..

**I love this series. –grin-**

**Check these recipes out: http:// coffeetea.about. com/ od/ hotteaalc /Hot Tea Recipes Alcoholic. htm (put underscores after: Hot, Tea, Recipes, Alcoholic...and no spaces anywhere)**


	7. Accept Sweets

**Part Six: Accept Sweets**

A House Elf appears in my office around nine o'clock with an _invitation_ to Albus' office. I consider declining before dutifully making my way to the stone gargoyle.

"Severus! Please, take a seat."

I sit.

"Lemon drop?" Albus holds out a bowl filled with muggle sweets. To refuse would be rude. I mind my manners around those who matter.

I mumble a thank you as I take one. The sweets themselves aren't bad, but I prefer chocolate. Sometimes Albus has different sweets to offer but they are never chocolate. Only Minerva ever offers me chocolate. I don't dare ask why.

……

**It's fun being Snape, isn't it? I think he would disagree with me. –grin-****  
Thanks for reading!**


	8. Listen Dutifully

**Part Seven: Listen Dutifully**

As I sit listening to Albus, I am reminded of the faces on many of my students as I lecture. Most of them turn glassy-eyed while day-dreaming about something more fascinating. The trouble with my 'little chats' with Albus (as he calls them), is that what he has to say is always of vital importance to the lives of myself and others.

I only have one dream that floats around in my head constantly, yearning for fulfillment. One day, I want to be free of these chains that bind me to my duties as double-spy.

One day, but not today.

……

**Poor Sevvie.**


	9. Fake Loyalty

**Part Eight: Fake Loyalty **

I open the closet and feel a shiver running up my spine. Coldness constricts my heart as I coil my fingers around the porcelain mask and bring it to my face.

I've learned to ignore the burning sensation on my arm after the initial shock of being called wears off.

Hastily making my way to the castle gates, I prepare myself for another long night demonstrating my unwavering devotion to the worst mad-man ever created.

I arrive in an instant and take my place in the circle.

I bow.

I play my part, say my lines.

The act has begun.

…..

**Some of this doesn't flow as well as I would like but some of it does so I guess it balances out.**

**I really do love this story and I'm so glad all of you do too. –grin-**

**Until next time!**


	10. Bathe Self

**Part Nine: Bathe Self**

With a flick of my wand the bath water fills instantly at just the right temperature. I slowly undress, allowing my body to adjust to the coolness of the bathroom. A moment later, I step into the tub and slide down into the relaxing heat of the water. Closing my eyes, I let my thirsty pores drink their fill.

The water's warmth relaxes my tight muscles and calms my racing heart while the soap washes off the grime obtained during whatever debasing scheme the Death Eaters have engaged in. Mostly though, I wish the soap could wash my soul clean.

…..

**Mmmm, Snape in a bath.**


	11. Shag Hermione

**Part Ten: Shag Hermione**

I knock lightly before entering upon her quiet command. Though past midnight, she is awake, dutifully reading some large tome in the comfort of her bed. I would envy her youthful naivety but I know she is not all innocent.

She smiles and closes her book, welcoming me to sit beside her. I am thankful she never pries, never requires conversation of me. We have our moments of shared dialogue, but as she pulls me close to her, holding me tight, I am thankful for the comfort that comes from actions, not words.

Hermione is my balance, my secret lover.

……

**So the bath washes his skin clean, and Hermione washes his soul clean. –wink-**

**I was going to have them, you know, shagging… but it's hard to write a sex scene in only a hundred words and keep Sev as in character as he is in this story. I hope you don't mind. I like the way this came out – it's probably my fav. chapter. It's not loverly mushy, and it's not Severus exerting power on Hermione because he needs to exert some power after being pushed around by moldy Dark Lords and the like, it's a balance. He needs what she can provide and Hermione likes him enough to do what it takes to calm him. I can see that from time to time they would chat to each other even though their relationship is probably mostly based on finding comfort within shagging. Heh. So it's not using, but it's not quite loving. **

**Anywho, that was a long authors note, but sometimes I just have to analyze my own writings every once in a while, which I guess leaves Sylvia Snape without much to say this time around. Ha ha.**


	12. Attempt Sleep

**Part Eleven: Attempt Sleep**

Hermione curls up in my arms and I rest my chin on her head, waiting for her to fall asleep. I would like to spend the night but as Head of Slytherin House I must, unfortunately, be on call all night, every night. Hermione, as Head Girl, has the same responsibilities.

No matter. I do not sleep well, I toss and turn, never resting, never peaceful.

I wonder if I will ever sleep through the night undisturbed.

But for now, I listen to Hermione's rhythmic breathing for a moment more before slowly making my way back to my own quarters.

….

**Gah, I have a feeling this is way too sentimental. -sigh-**


	13. Get Up

**Part Twelve: Get Up**

Around dawn, I tire of dozing on and off so I get up, don my slippers and dressing gown, and slowly sip my customary morning coffee. One can rely on the house elves to do their job right every time.

I stare out at the pale morning, wondering if my day will differ than any other wretched day. Chances are it will run the way it always does. At least I know how to act when I can predict the outcomes.

I pull out the novel I'm reading, glad that it will distract me until it is time for breakfast.

…..

**Well, one more chapter and then I can get started on my Hermione series. –grin- thanks for reading!**

**Btw, I was going to call this chapter "Wake Up" but considering he never really slept in the first place… Heh.**


	14. Repeat Above

**Part Thirteen: Repeat Above**

Breakfast would be enjoyable if I didn't have to endure the insipid conversation of my colleagues. At least the house elves know how to cook - a good breakfast starts me out on the right foot.

Though that doesn't last for long.

On the way to the dungeons I smirk as pupils skitter away from me, lowering their eyes to the ground. The power I have even when I don't say or do anything.

For fun I scowl at a particularly mousy Hufflepuff. His eyes widen in terror- he has my class next.

Hufflepuffs first thing... What a beautiful morning…

…..

**Aw, I don't like this chapter much at all, but I hope you do! Thanks for your patience my dears! I shall have to contemplate Hermione's series for a little while, so until next time!**

**This concludes this series. :(**


	15. To Sum Up

I know I'm not supposed to add a chapter that's just authors notes, so I'm going to pretend I'm not- but I wanted you all to get an alert.

Harmswife has posted her version of Hermione's response to this story- please check it out while you wait for my version. It's great and I love it and I'm sure you will too. You can find it at www . fanfiction . net / s / 3433256/ 1/

Okay, so since this can't be a chapter just for author's notes, here's the 'chapter' I'm adding:

* * *

There once was a man named Snape

Who was skinny because he never ate

He dined on terror

And devoured his lover

Snape's just Hermione's best mate.

* * *

Yay! Okay, bye guys! 


End file.
